


With You By My Side

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Instead of playing games with Nanami, Hajime is smooching with Amami.AU where Reserve Course student Hinata is in a relationship with the Ultimate Adventurer Amami
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Hinata Hajime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	With You By My Side

Amami Rantaro was the Ultimate Adventurer of Class 77-C. Always relaxed and carefree, he was seldom discouraged by whatever trouble life would throw at him. He was quite popular for how easygoing he was, and his kindness and friendliness made him well-known with the other classes.

The most striking thing about him was his appearance - handsome, yet flashy with his piercings and haircut. He would insist from time to time that he wasn't a player at all, but he would go ahead and do something like _this_.

Hajime pushed him away, immediately surfacing for air. To his annoyance, he heard Amami chuckle.

"Did I overwhelm you, Hinata-kun?"

Hajime scowled. "Shut up," he grunted, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "You're supposed to be tutoring me, not kissing me."

Amami brought a hand behind his head as he sheepishly laughed. "Haha, sorry. I didn't mean to get carried away," said the person who would intentionally lose control over himself. 

Hajime looked at him doubtfully before sighing. "Whatever. Just help me with this, alright?"

For a guy whose only requirement was to hone his talent, Amami was surprisingly studious. He had explained that he wanted to be prepared in all subjects in case his younger sisters would need help in their schoolwork. Admittedly, Hajime found this to be admirable - more so after seeing how his grades had skyrocketed. It felt good knowing that he could now keep up with the Reserve Course's grueling work load, even if that meant he had to put up with the Ultimate's amorous advances.

Not that Hajime hated it, but he would never let Amami know that.

"Okay, so where were we?" Amami drifted back into Hajime's space, his chest pressing against the Reserve's arm. Amami peered over his shoulder at the notebooks spread across the coffee table. "Ah, physics."

"I don't understand how to take into account the frictional force and the normal force," Hajime said, jumping straight into the problem. He pointed at the diagram of a moving box. "Isn't energy just equal to the summation of kinetic and potential energy?"

"Yes, but remember the equation for both kinetic and potential energy."

"Oh, right." Hajime scribbled down the formulas. 

"And because energy can't be created or destroyed, that means...?"

"That the initial energy is equal to the final energy." Hajime wrote _Ei=Ef_ , and then below it wrote _Ki + Pi = Kf + Pf_. He then added the friction force and normal force, and continued to break down the rest of the equation until he managed to isolate the box's final distance. With a satisfied hum, Hajime circled the final answer before turning his head to confirm with Amami.

Amami had his chin propped on his hand with a lopsided smile on his face.

Hajime raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I'm just admiring how meticulous you are with your work. If it were my sisters, they'd be skipping through a lot of steps."

"I know," Hajime huffed. "I'm anal about details, but I can't jump ahead and reach the right conclusion."

"Hey, it's not a bad thing. Being detail-oriented is a great trait to have," Amami insisted. "People make a lot of mistakes just by overestimating themselves. You, on the other hand, take precautions to make sure that you don't."

Hajime pinned him a look. "Wasn't it you who told me the other day that I had to take risks to live life to the fullest?"

"Shh, shh. Listen to your elder when he's dispensing his words of wisdom."

"You're only three months older than me."

Amami laughed as he draped himself over Hajime. Hajime, despite himself, gave a chuckle of his own. 

It had been something that of a miracle that Hajime had crossed paths with Amami when he had. Hajime had been standing outside, lost in his thoughts, when someone had crashed into him. Bags and paraphernalia had been scattered all over the ground, and Hajime had been lying on his back with a stranger on top of him. 

After helping Amami gather his belongings and take them inside, the Ultimate had insisted on repaying him. Without meaning to, Hajime had mentioned the rigorous curriculum that he had struggled keep up with. It had been from then on that Amami would meet up with Hajime in front of the Reserve Course dormitory and would tutor him inside his room. The adventurer could have stopped with one session, but he had continued regardless.

And then one thing had led to another, and, before Hajime knew it, they were kissing and hugging and cuddling.

Before, Hajime never would have thought that he would ever find himself a friend, much less a boyfriend. He especially never would have imagined that said boyfriend would be a handsome Main Course student who was intelligent and sweet and gentle... To think that a boring, average person like him could attract a remarkable person like Amami Rantaro. It really was a miracle. 

"Say, Hinata-kun," Amami said when they finished studying.

"Yeah?" Hajime looked up from his cleaning. Amami was leaning backwards with his hands supporting him, and his legs were stretched out underneath the table. He had an oddly contemplative expression on his face. "What's up?"

"Do you have any plans after you graduate?"

"I..." There was the Kamukura Project. Months ago, Hajime would have volunteered himself with no questions asked, but ever since meeting with Amami, the appeal of becoming the Ultimate Hope had begun to wane. He knew that the surgery would alter his personality, and if that were to happen, then what would become his relationship with Amami? Amami always spoke about how much he adored him for being himself, so if Hajime one day appeared before him as someone else, would Amami stop loving him?

It was baffling to think that the opinion of one boy would hold more weight than his lifelong dream. Hajime had aspired to become a talented person, someone who would represent hope for mankind, and yet he found himself wavering on his objective all because of some teenage romance.

But...it wasn't just that, was it? Amami was the first person to love him for who he truly was, no matter how boring and average and untalented Hajime happened to be. And because of that, Hajime wanted to continue being with Amami and loving him back as himself. He couldn't do that if he became Kamukura Izuru.

Hajime wryly smiled. "I used to, but I think I'll be keeping it open-ended for the moment."

Amami glanced at him curiously. "Oh?"

Hajime shrugged. "Who knows what the future has in store for us, right?"

"Right." A smile spread across Amami's face. "But...what if it doesn't have to be open-ended for any longer?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking... After we graduate, I'm planning on travelling around the world, but with no stops back home this time. A full on adventure where I explore every nook and cranny on this earth."

"Sounds just like what the Ultimate Adventurer would do," Hajime snorted.

"And I want to take you with me."

"...Huh?"

"I know that we haven't known each other for very long, but I know that I care deeply about you." Amami pulled himself upright and stared intently into Hajime's eyes. "I want to be with you for however long you'll have me, and I want to experience everything that life has to offer with you alone. I'm aware that my post-graduation plan isn't something that you can easily assent to - heck, it could be dangerous - but I want you to be there by my side." He drew in a breath. "So, Hinata-kun - "

"Yes."

"I was hoping that - wait, did you just...?"

"Yes," Hajime repeated. "Yes, I'll go with you."

Amami stared at him, and then broke into laughter. "Wh-what? Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Are - are you sure? I did say that it could be dangerous, right?"

"Amami." Hajime crawled over next to the boy and wrapped his hands around his arm. "You know, you aren't the only who feels the way you do."

"...Do I? I'm afraid that you must elaborate."

Hajime rolled his eyes, but relented nonetheless. "You're the first person who makes me feel as though it's alright to be myself, that it doesn't matter that I'm a Reserve Course student or that I'm not talented. You're the first person who makes me feel the way I do towards you." Hajime felt his cheeks burn, but he forged on ahead. "Like you, I want to do everything as long as I have you by my side. I... I really like you, Amami. So, of course I say yes. I want to be with you no matter what."

Hajime didn't realize that he had lowered his eyes until he felt a hand cup the back of his head. When he lifted his gaze, he saw how pink Amami's face was. But not only that - there was a large grin brightening his face. 

"Do you really mean that?" Amami prodded teasingly.

Hajime frowned, embarrassed. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"Hinata-kun, I want to be with you no matter what too."

"O-oh, that's good..."

"Also, if we're going to stay together forever, maybe we should address each other more familiarly?"

As if he couldn't be flustered enough, Hajime buried his face into the junction of Amami's shoulder and collarbone. "Are you for real?"

He felt Amami's chuckles reverberate from his chest. "I'm pretty serious too." He wrapped his arms around Hajime. "I'll start: Hajime-kun."

His heart drummed harshly against his ribs. Hajime nervously swiped a tongue across his lips. "Um. R-Rantaro." He gave an aborted yelp when the arms tightened around him. "Wh-what? What's wrong?"

"Aha... I didn't know that it'd feel like that..."

"Jeez." Hajime wriggled his arms free so that he could return the hug. "You're ridiculous."

"Hey, Hajime-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"O-of course. Rantaro."

The two sat there, basking in each other's warmth and the glow of happiness that was shared between them. 

It didn't matter if Hajime wouldn't become the Ultimate Hope. It didn't matter if he was no one special or remarkable. For Hajime, as long as he was with Rantaro, then he would happily take on the unknown future.


End file.
